Eagle's League: The Beginning
by Sea Eagle
Summary: In order to match up to his friend, Smokescreen2814's Justice Rangers, and to a lesser extent Jakevoronkov1's Scarlet Army, Sea Eagle created a team of your favorite modern cartoon characters from different universes to help the Justice Rangers combat the evils of darkness. Witness the birth, rise, and struggle of the Eagle's League. Updated almost daily due to summer break. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, it is i, Sea Eagle with a new story that i'm sure you will all love. it's called Eagle's League. It's got some of your favorite cartoon characters, and i'm sure you'll love it. it's got action, drama, comedy, magic, and all that shit. You'll love it. So, enjoy. Tell me whatcha think.**

* * *

_In the multiverse, filled with many universes, there was evil, all over the lands. They come in many forms, whether it be organic or mechanical. Whether it be colossal, or human-sized. And protecting the multiverse from it were the Justice Rangers, an army of warriors gathered from almost all the universes. Consisting with more than 50 men, and lead by Daniel Christian "Smoke" Trinca, they protect the multiverse from evil, and darkness, and bring peace to the world._

_They have many allies, the Scarlett Army, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Autobots, but Smoke's biggest ally, and best friend, is me. Mahesa Mohammad "Eagle" Abhiprama. We were both great friends. The problem is, people think that I'm part of the Justice Rangers. When really, I fight by myself. They just call me up for backup. That's why I began to think "I should do something to equal up to the Justice Rangers"_

_And I came up with two ideas, which will both proceed. First, was project Over 9000, which will be shown later. And the second…was to create a team of super soldiers, able to take down armies of men that come our way. You might say were a division of the Justice Rangers, well, we kinda are. We're the badass division._

_They might be the army, but we're the Special Ops. They might be team, but we're the star players. They might be like SHIELD, but we're like the Avengers._

_We are….the Eagle's League._

(And que the epic opening, with the Justice League Unlimited theme song in the background. JUST IMAGINE IT, PLEASE!)

* * *

Time: 9:43 am

Location: Unknown

Safety level: Green

About a week before, 9 heroes were invited into, and given time to think about, joining a new group of heroes, capable of defeating any foe together. They all came from different universes, except for two, and yet they know each other, except for one.

There was Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Elsa of Arendelle, Merida of Dunbroch, Rapunzel of Corona, Hiccup, and his dragon Toothless, Jack Frost, Sofia of Enchancia, and Strawberry Shortcake. As they passed the multiversal gate, some of their clothes appear to change. Confused at their new attire, they began questioning the situation, that is until they were met up by a young boy.

He was 14, tan skinned, a little skinny, with black hair and eyes. He seems to be from South East Asia. He wore a blue tee with a black vest, cargo pants, sneakers, fingerless gloves, and glasses. He seems to be quite nice.

"Hey there." He said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sea Eagle." Said Ralph.

"Dude, you know me. Just call me Eagle." Said the boy. "Anyways, some of you may be confused at what just happened. I programmed your clothes so that whenever you arrive at this universe we are currently in, your clothes would change as you pass the gate."

"Well, the only two who didn't change are Vanellope and…" and then Elsa became confused at the new girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Strawberry Shortcake, ma'am." Said the girl.

"Oh, I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle." Said Elsa. "Nice to meet you."

"Anyways, let's go. Our vehicles are waiting." Said Eagle.

And then they all walked down what appears to be a meadow. As they walked, they noticed each other's change of clothing.

Ralph looks more like a biker now. He had a dark red tee, denim vest, jeans, black boots, and fingerless gloves.

Vanellope only looks 2 feet taller in size.

Elsa now looks like an adult version of Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls. She wore a denim jacket, light blue crop top, white pants and sparkly shoes.

Jack now wears cargo pants, and sneakers. Other than that, that's it.

Merida wore a dark green hoodie, with an even darker green tee inside, in which the hoodie was unzipped, she wore dark green pants, and black sneakers.

Rapunzel looks a bit like a Japanese schoolgirl. She wore a pink tee that says 'Queen of the world', black skirt, and white sneakers. Oh! And she now has a long lock of golden hair that goes up to her shoulders.

Sofia also looks like Rapunzel, only her tee is purple, and says 'World's best princess', and she still wore her tiara and amulet.

Hiccup wore a green flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, brown leather vest, black pants, and brown shoes. Toothless still remained the same.

As they walked down the meadow, they had a little chat with each other.

"You know, I've been wondering, how am I gonna explain what happened to me?" asked Ralph.

"Um…steroids?" said Elsa. And then they all shared a little laugh.

"You make the funniest jokes, sugar." He said.

"Anything for my big monkey." She replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with the sweet talk?" asked Sofia.

"Oh, didn't you know? We're married." Said Ralph.

"I'm happy about it." Said Jack. "'Cause I get to become Pastor Frost."

"Too bad I wasn't Maid of Honor." Said Rapunzel.

"Sorry, Pun." Said Elsa. "You may be my cousin, but Anna's my sister."

"Apology accepted." Said Rapunzel. "Which reminds me. Eagle, why didn't you invite Anna?"

"Well, she was already a Justice Ranger." Said Eagle. "So, there's that."

"Wait, my sister's a part of our rival group?" asked Elsa.

"I wouldn't say rival group." Said Eagle. "Think of it as they're SHIELD, and we're the Avengers."

"I think I can see where this is going." Said Hiccup.

"Alright, we'll be riding this to the HQ." said Eagle, showing the crew a bunch of topless Jeeps. "And no, Vanellope. You can't drive."

"Dammit." She said.

* * *

Time: 10:26 am

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ

Safety level: Green

The Jeeps arrived in front of what looks like a Wal-Mart building. As they walked inside, the first thing they saw was a normal lobby, with soldiers and scientists walking around, and some office guys too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Sea Eagle's HQ." said Eagle.

They all gazed at the size of the place. It was so huge. They're gonna working here? And what will they be doing, anyway?

"Let's go to the elevators, shall we?"

And then, the 10 of them walked to the elevator. They seem quite impressed that a 14 year old boy owns all this, especially one who lives in a third-world country.

"All the sights that you see is all complementary of SHIELD." He said.

"This is SHIELD tech?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I'm quite surprised you even know SHIELD."

"Well, I am a Superhero fan."

"Nice. Which 5 Justice League members would equal to 5 Avengers?"

"Superman and Spider-man, they even did a crossover on it, Batman and Captain America, Wonder Woman and Thor, Green Lantern and Hulk, The Flash and Quicksilver. If I may add, Green Arrow and Hawkeye, and Cyborg and Iron Man."

"I can see some of that."

And then they all went inside the elevator, and went up the base. There were 40 floors on the building. 1 to 13 were the offices, including the lobby, 14 to 26 were military bases, and 27 to 39 were operators who monitor the multiverse. Floor 40 was the League's Quarters, in which that's where our heroes are stopping at.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your quarters." He said.

They were all amazed at the size and contents of the entire floor. It was like an office floor and a bedroom mixed together. There were bean bags everywhere, a giant computer on one end of the room, and lots of doors on each side. And in the middle of the room as a dome-like coliseum, that goes one floor down, with glass around the top half of it for the other leaguers to watch the battle. And there's a special viewing deck for the scientists to view their progress, including a built-in microphone to speak with the fighters. It is also the place to enter the dome.

Inside were a bunch of people. One group looked like a mother and 4 kids, while the other were 4 teens hanging out. They were on different sides of the floor. The league turned to the 4 teens. They were sitting on bean bags, and one of them was playing a guitar while they all sang the bridge for the new One Republic song "Something I Need". They looked like they were having a great time.

As soon as they saw Eagle, the boy with the guitar placed it next to him. "Finally, new recruits."

"Yup. Now it's more than 5 of us." Replied Eagle.

The four boys stood up, and introduced themselves.

One of them looked a bit emo-ish, but his clothes says otherwise. Black hair, bang covering the left eye, a cowlick, white shirt with a black tee inside, fingerless gloves, jeans, and black sneakers. He looked like he came from Vanellope's world.

"So, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Joe Sweetstone." He said. "I only see like 4 people I know."

"Yup, his memory's still intact." Said Vanellope.

"Oh, shut up."

And then the boy next to him went next. He had a blonde, spiky hair that looks kinda like Naruto's. He wore a green jacket, with a white tee, cargo pants, and black sneakers. He held what appears to be a sugar cane staff.

"Kane O' Sugar, VP of Sugar Rush." He said. "Vanellope's brother."

"You never told me you had a brother." Said Sofia.

"You never asked." Replied Vanellope. "And you never told me about this."

"Hey, I'm Eagle's OC. You should've known by know that I would be involved in some crazy shit." Said Kane.

And then it was another boy's turn. He had a sky blue hair that was rather messy, but a little neat at the same time. He wore a blue hoodie with an orange tee, cargo pants, and black sneakers. He appears to have some kind of metal bands with wing shaped spikes attached to them on his arms.

"If you're not Sofia, Vanellope, Elsa, or Ralph, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fernando Sanchez, Prince of Galdiz. But call me Peregrine."

"Nice to meet you, bird-brain." Said Jack.

"Hahahahaha, watch it. I may be the youngest of Eagle's OC, but I'm the fastest leaguer you see."

"And the fastest leaguer in bed."

"I hope not." Said Sofia. And then the two youngsters blushed.

"I can't believe that just came out from an 8 year old." Said Eagle. "But seriously, Jack, he could run around the world and get back to his spot in 3 seconds."

And the fourth finally stepped up. He had blonde hair, but it was short and neat. He wore a white tee shirt, brown leather vest, brown pants, and sneakers.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Victor." Said Elsa.

"I have a life outside of Arendelle, sis." Said Victor. "Anyways, for those of you who don't know, I'm Sir Victor of Arendelle, oldest of the OCs, and the first ice user to join the league. And I'm Anna and Elsa's adoptive brother."

"Adoptive?" asked Strawberry. "You both look the same genetically."

"We're really not, trust me." Replied Victor.

"Okay, so, I hope you all get settled." Said Eagle. "I'm gonna go talk to my wife, who is directly across us. Feel free to get even more acquainted with these guys. Any questions?"

"Just one." Said Hiccup. "Where do I keep Toothless?"

"On this floor with us." Said Eagle. "Don't worry about it. Anymore questions?"

"Um, yeah, out of all the people you chose, why all of us?" asked Strawberry. "Especially me? I never fought before, let alone own a weapon."

"That, my friends, is up to you to figure out." Said Eagle. "And, about your weapon, Joe will direct you to the weapons vault. Now, if you'll excuse me…" and then he walked off to the other side of the room.

And so with that, Joe walked the girl to the vault, while the others had a little chat, getting to know each other better.

* * *

_And so, that marks the birth of the Eagle's League. And, that was a good question. Why did Eagle pick them? Why did he pick the weak underdogs to become part of a team of super soldiers? And what weapon will Strawberry choose for the first time? And more importantly, what future lies ahead for the Eagle's League? Stay tuned._

* * *

**So, not a proper start, too rushed, i know. I kinda had a block, and i just finished finals. So there's that. So, please review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff. And, just to remind you, here's a complete list of the leaguers.**

**Eagle (Original)**

**Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph)**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph)**

**Joe Sweetstone (OC, Wreck-it Ralph)**

**Kane O' Sugar (OC, Wreck-it Ralph)**

**Princess Sofia (Sofia the First)**

**Fernando 'Peregrine' Sanchez (OC, Sofia the First)**

**Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen)**

**Victor Blizza (OC, Frozen)**

**Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)**

**Merida (Brave)**

**Rapunzel (Tangled)**

**Hiccup and Toothless (How to Train your Dragon)**

**Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, i have no fucking clue why i picked her)**

**So, there's that. So, enjoy. Anything you wanna know about my OCs will be revealed more in the story, or check out their respective stories. I'm making a 2014 version of Peregrine, the one you're gonna see in this story. So, yeah. Please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. It's me, Sea Eagle. Status update, i had just completed finals, and i got my national exam scores. I PASSED THE NATIONAL EXAM! With average scores, of course. What? I'm smart but lazy. Anyways, there's something i wanna talk to you guys about the story, but i'll do that after this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time we checked, the league was just settling in. They all seemed happy with their new headquarters, and they were still wondering why Eagle picked them. He could've asked for the Justice League, or the Avengers, but he chose some underdogs to become one of the front lines of defense against evil._

_And of course, Strawberry was choosing her weapon. Which one did she chose? And is it even a weapon? Find out now._

* * *

"Hmm…I don't think I can adjust to any of these weapons." Said Strawberry. She was in the weapon's vault with Joe, trying to pick out her new weapon. But she just couldn't decide. She isn't one who is familiar with combat.

"Well, then how about we don't give you a weapon?" replied Joe. "How about we turn you into one?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking powers. Superpowers."

"Wait, you can give me powers?"

"Thanks to our very own Kane O' Sugar. He created serums that will give whoever is injected a specific power."

"Well, I guess that could work."

"Cool. It's gotta be around here."

And so, they went looking for the serums.

Meanwhile, in the league's quarters, Eagle was briefing them on their current situation. About the Masters of Darkness, the multiple armies that are threatening the Multiverse, the Justice Rangers, everything. After hearing the explanation, they all looked a bit surprised.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that we're going up against armies?" asked Hiccup, with a rather scared tone.

"Actually, yes. We are." replied Eagle.

"Well…..shit." and so, he laid his head down onto the back of his dragon.

"So, some of you will be given some new weapons or powers, if yours isn't up to date." said Eagle. "We need to keep up with these guys. Merida, I'm giving you a new modern Compound Bow, and a set of arrows. You'll be like Hawkeye."

"Wow. Can't wait." she replied.

"And of course, Strawberry is in the vault, picking her weapon right now. Sofia, since I hang out with you a lot, I'm pretty sure you don't need any weapon upgrade."

"No sir." replied Sofia as she fired a ball of light to the air.

You see, during Eagle's adventures with Sofia, the Amulet had banished all darkness from inside her body, allowing her to fully channel her powers of light.

"And as for Rapunzel, the thing we need from you is your hair. You see, we needed a healer, and your hair is perfect. Though, we're gonna also need you to use it as your weapon."

"But how?" asked a confused Rapunzel. "It's only the length of my neck."

"Well, I have a serum here that will allow you to control the length of your hair, at anytime."

"Cool. Is there a catch?"

"There is. We'll have to inject it to your neck." he then pulled out a gun shaped needle with a flask full of yellow-gold substance.

Seeing this, the teen's eyes widened. Before she could react, Eagle quickly injected the serum, causing her to scream as loud as a singer at the opera. Though, her friends did manage to calm her down a minute later.

Everything was going peaceful, when suddenly, for a second, the ground shook. Everyone was caught off guard. They quickly tried to regain their balance. It was a sudden earthquake. However, strangely enough, it only lasted for a second. And because of that shake, all the alarms went off all over the base.

"Eagle, we have a breach." said Kane as he looked at the giant computer. "That shake was 5.8 Richter's."

"Where's the epicenter?" said Eagle.

"Lemme track it down." and so, Kane typed up the keys of the computer. The screen quickly located the source of the shake.

It was from the one place they least expected.

"The weapon's vault." said Kane.

"Well, looks like someone else chose powers instead." said Eagle. "Kane, Victor, Peregrine, you guys are coming with me."

And so, the four of them went down to the weapon's vault to check on the two sweet fighters.

What they saw in the vault was a bit unexpected. The surrounding soldiers were scattered all over the place, but the weapons remained unharmed, and no shelf was brought down. Joe and Strawberry were nowhere in sight. They all looked around the vault, but there were no signs of the two anywhere inside. That is, until Peregrine found a hole in the wall.

"Guys, you might wanna look at this." he called out to his friends. When they went up to him and saw the wall, they were rather shocked.

"God damn." said Victor.

"Found them!" yelled Peregrine as he pointed out to two small stick figures on the ground, or at least that's what they look like from that high. The vault was like 29 floors from the ground.

Funny thing is there were absolutely no craters at all. Joe must've grabbed Strawberry and the two flew off from the ground. That's what they assumed, since Joe's superhuman abilities involved flight. But the reaction they got when Joe and Strawberry got back up, and into the vault, was rather…surprising.

"That was a pretty rough landing." said Joe.

"Wait, you didn't pull up?" asked a surprised Kane.

"I didn't recover fast enough. There was actually a crater if you were expecting that, but she quickly patched it up."

"Wait, she chose a serum power, right?" asked Eagle. "What power did she chose?"

Moving on…yes, I'm building up the suspense, alright?

Back on floor 40, Ralph decided to have a little spar against his old rival, Jack Frost. Yes, his rival is Jack. Both their movies were released the same year, and from two rival companies. It was a popularity contest. Anyways, Ralph decided to spar against Jack, and his ice attacks appear to be a have little effort on capacitating Ralph, because he was able to break the ice.

Even though Jack was able to fly, he can't fly forever, and he'll have to attack Ralph sometime. So he decided to swoop down on Ralph, and bash him with the staff. Unfortunately, he had little clue about his fast fists. They quickly slammed Jack on both sides of his face before he was sent flying off with another punch.

And so, he tried that again. This time, he was able to dodge the bullet hands, and land a few hits. But Ralph was able to regain fast enough to strike the staff out of his hands. Jack was defenseless, and Ralph won. Their friends both cheered for Ralph, and felt sorry for Jack. Just then, they heard a familiar voice walk in.

"Impressive take down, Ralph."

Yes, it was Eagle.

"Jack, you were pretty great, but you need to work on your physical combat. Don't solely rely on your ice powers in battle. There comes a time when you really have to use brute force in a battle."

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Jack.

"Anyways, I found something you guys might wanna see." said Eagle. "Come downstairs and I'll show you."

And with that, they all walked down to the front yard, with curiosity.

* * *

_They seem pretty peaceful together, huh? But how will they perform on the field? And what exactly was there to see? What powers did Strawberry get? Stay tuned for the next chapter, as the league faces their first mission._

* * *

**So? You liked that? Anyways, i have a plan. After i proceed with the parts of this chapter that involves "Project Over 9000" I'm gonna divide the story into different separate sagas that take place one after the other. But the question is, which one should i do first. Here's how i'll divide it.**

**A Wrecker's Legend (Ralph, alone)**

**The Big Four (Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup)**

**Snowflake, Ice Mountain (Elsa, Victor)**

**Royal Flush (Sofia, Peregrine)**

**Sweet Riders (Strawberry, Vanellope, Joe, Kane)**

**So, which saga should i do first? And as for why i'm not in one of these, we'll get to that later. Anyway, please review, and i'll leave a poll on my profile for you to answer to determine which saga goes first. So, review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff. BYE!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, another Eagle's League update. I'm trying to stay consistent with this story. I have like 7 parts of this story, and about two months of summer break. So, my goal is to get this shit done before 10th grade. And, no. I'm not cancelling Superman vs Thor. I'll try to finish Fight Night as soon as i can. So, enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time we checked, Strawberry had just found her new powers. However, no one seems to know what it is. What exactly is her power? Let's find out, shall we?_

* * *

Time: 3:48 pm

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

All the league's members were just outside the HQ, right where Strawberry and Joe landed to be exact. However, only Strawberry was present out of the two. Joe appears to be nowhere in sight, which is rather surprising since there's practically no trees blocking their view. Seriously, just grass for miles long.

"Strawberry, where exactly did Joe go?" asked Elsa.

"I have no idea." replied Strawberry. "He said he was gonna get something to help me prove my power."

"Seriously, what is your power?" said Jack.

However, just as she was about to open her mouth, Joe appeared in the sky, and he looks like he was carrying a giant boulder. He dropped it down to the ground, accidentally of course. But while it was still in midair, Sofia shot a beam of light to the boulder, lifting the boulder up, and gently setting it down on the ground.

"Hihi. It's nice to have Green Lantern powers." she said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Vanellope.

And so, Strawberry took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. She held her hand out to the boulder. Everyone was a bit confused. She channeled all her focus to her hand, and lifted the boulder up, making it float. Everyone, save for Joe, was amazed and in awe at what she did. She, too, was very happy with her new powers. And with that, she set it down again.

"Your power is telekinesis?" asked Hiccup.

"Actually, it's Geokinesis, control over earth and soil." said Strawberry. "And not just that."

She then reached out to a plant, and it grew to the size of a snake. Turns out she also has control over plants as well. The others were amazed once more at her powers. Earth, soil, and plants. With a power like that, she can become a fighter that's truly worthy of the Eagle's League.

But then that cheerful moment with a commlink call to Eagle, from his own wife.

"Baby, Smoke's on the line, he wants to see you."

"Coming." he replied as he went back inside.

As soon as he got back up to floor 40, he saw his good friend on the supercomputer. Tan skin, glasses, and brown hair. He looks like a college kid. That person was Eagle's best friend, Smoke. The two are good friends, really good friends.

"Hey, dude." greeted Smoke.

"Hey. How are things at your end?" replied Eagle.

"Good, can't complain. Decepticons tried to attack me at my home, in which they failed. You heard about the attack on Quebec, right?"

"Oh yeah. A bunch of Decepticons struck Montreal. You're okay, right?"

"Of course. I don't even live in Montreal."

"Where exactly do you live?"

"I would tell you, but I don't like giving away my position."

"Okay. So, why did you called?"

"Well, I have your league's first mission, should you choose to accept it."

"Say no more, my friend, I'll gather the league. Be right back."

And then Eagle went back downstairs and gathered up the crew. They all look rather jittery.

"Okay, that's everyone?" asked Smoke.

"That's everyone." replied Eagle.

"Good. Now, I just received intel on our enemies. The Shredder and Loki are forming a pact. Shredder's acquisition of the Kraang allows him to send cans of mutagen to Loki. They just deployed a convoy from the TCRI 8 hours ago. The intel said they're heading for Santa Fe, New Mexico. They'll probably reach their destination in 2 days. You know what to do."

"Shut them off before they reach the Chitauri."

"Once you have hold of the mutagen, deliver them to the Justice Rangers HQ, got it?"

"Got it."

"Thanks guys. I'd do the mission myself, but I'm on a multiverse-wide patrol. See ya later." And then, Smoke hung up. Eagle turned from the computer and faced his men.

"Alright guys, out first mission." he said. "Cut off the Kraang convoy and get the mutagen before it reaches New Mexico. You all better prepare. We leave in 5 hours."

"Wait, don't we get to learn about our skills?" asked Rapunzel.

"I believe in learning on the job. Now, be prepared, guys." and so, Eagle walked back into his room.

All the leaguers then prepared for their first mission.

* * *

Time: 6:21 pm

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Yellow

All the leaguers were on bean bags, or playing video games, trying to calm themselves down, and get their head in the game. Joe was preparing his equipment. Wrist mounted grappling hooks, electric powered bombs, silver shurikens, electrical gauntlets, and his trademark power band, giving him all his powers. Flight, super strength, and electric abilities.

He was one of the most powerful members of the league, able to equal up to Eagle, and on some occasions outmatch him. After all, he did train under the tutelage of Superman and Batman themselves. There were only two people able to outmatch him: Eagle and Kane.

Kane was also preparing his equipment. Two wrist-mounted mini sugar canes on the back of his arm, with holes at the edge. To test them out, he fired laser shots from both of them. Yes, the sugar canes can shoot laser. Not only that, but Kane designed them to utilize the same technology as lightsabers. With it, he can not only shoot lasers, but form lightsabers from them too.

He is the league's scientist after all, so he's gotta be the smartest. He was also setting up what appears to be a blaster. He pulled out a backpack, and took content from inside. It was a blue orb. He filled it into the blaster, and fired it. As it travels to the air, it forms a blue drill. You see, this was his aura blaster. The balls can change shape if they travel at high speeds, like the Slugs from Slugterra. He's got the drill orbs for massive damage, roller orbs for stunning foes, a grappling orb that shoots out a rope, a slime orb for trapping enemies, and the ring orb for cutting through things.

"Aura blaster ready." said Kane as he holstered the blaster.

Just then, Merida came into the room with her compound bow. On her back was an arrow bag, filled with the mechanical arrows Kane designed himself. She appears a bit relieved for some reason.

"Kane, just wanna thank you for the bow." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"What kind of arrows do I have, anyway?"

"Let's see, explosive, electric, rapid fire arrows, basically once you shoot them, some more arrows of aura will appear from your bow for a short time, you also have homing arrows, grappling arrows, and line arrows."

"Grappling and line arrows?"

"Grappling arrows is for swinging through the city or pulling out things. The rope will be attached to the bow. Line arrows are for tightropes, and grinding on, or sliding like a Flying Fox. The rope shoots back to whatever object is behind it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the tip." and so, she walked out, to the rest of the Big Four.

"You think these guys will survive?" asked Joe to Kane.

"I don't know." he replied. "They are new guys. Even though some of them have combat experience, they have no idea what we're up against."

"True that."

And then, Eagle's voice could be heard in front of the computer.

"Leaguers! Team huddle!"

"That's our que." said Joe.

And then the leaguers went up to Eagle, and he discussed the ambush plan. He put up a giant display on the screen, and began talking.

"Alright guys, time for the brief. The route that the Kraang will take is currently displayed on the screen before you. There are three trucks of mutagen moving on these trails as we speak. Our mission is to make sure they never reach their destination. We'll ambush them on 5 different areas. Each area will be taken by a group that I personally selected."

And he placed on the table a sheet of paper with names.

"Group 1 will be Victor and Elsa. You two will stomp out the truck on the back. Group 2 will be Peregrine and Sofia. You will be placed a few miles from Victor and Elsa. Your job is to chased the trucks down the trail and point their attention away from Group 3, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. They'll be the ones taking down the second truck. A few miles from Group 3 will be group 4, Strawberry, Vanellope, Joe, and Kane. You'll chase the final truck down all the way to Ralph, who will stomp out the final truck."

He rolled the paper up, and put it away as the leaguers get in their groups.

"I'll be at New Mexico to take down the Chitauri once they get there. I have to make sure no lives are harmed. As of now, the danger level just rose to from Green to Yellow. Stay on your guard. Move out!"

And so, the leaguers went off…no wait, forgot something.

"Wait! Wait! I forgot to tell you something!"

The leaguers quickly stopped in their steps, and listened to Eagle again.

"Should any of the mutagen drop out of the truck, do not make contact. I repeat, do not make contact. If you do, well…let's just say you'll no longer see yourself the same way."

And then fear went up some of the leaguers' spines as they went off to the hangar.

* * *

_And so, the Eagle's League went off on their first mission. Will they succeed? And why exactly did Shredder team up with Loki? Could there be more alliances? Is the world in danger? Stay tuned for more of this exciting story._

* * *

**Well, did you enjoy it? I'll try to finish the opening saga of Eagle's League, which is basically this one, before i do Superman vs Thor. Until then, don't forget to answer the poll on my profile so i'll know which saga of the story you wanna do next. Please review, favorite and follow, okay? Up next, due to request, is probably my made up play through of Wreck-it Ralph: Frozen World.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys, it's me. So, news flash, my birthday is on the 21st June! 3 days away! Well, 2 in Indonesia actually. Anyways, you wanna know how you can help? By reading this story and leaving a review of course. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_In this chapter, the league faces their first away mission. The safety level rose and the mutagens are on their way. Will the league be able to stop the convoy? Find out now!_

* * *

Time: 8:36 pm

Location: somewhere in Arkansas

Safety Level: Yellow

The Kraang are moving at an even faster pace. They're currently closing in on the border between Arkansas and Oklahoma, two states away from New Mexico. Three trucks, all full of mutagen cans. They don't seem to be looking back, they're only paying attention to what's in front of them.

Which is why the first two trucks didn't notice that the truck in the back stopped moving.

Victor and Elsa quickly froze the Kraang inside the truck, and Victor implanted a small freeze bomb underneath the truck, and the two ran away. They quickly hid behind a rock, and Victor detonated the bomb, sending fragments of frozen truck pieces, Kraang body, and mutagen, into the air. They hi-fived at their first take down.

"This is Ice Mountain, Phase 1 complete." said Victor to the commlink he had on his ear. "Phase 2, on its way."

"This is Blazing Falcon." said Peregrine on the other side of the line. "Phase 2 approaching. Group 2, ready for pursuit."

"This is Winter God." said Jack. "Group 3 awaiting on rendezvous point."

"Roger that. Target in sight. Commencing pursuit." and with that, Peregrine and Sofia waited behind a rock. "You ready for this Soph?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied. "By the way, maybe we can come back here again sometime. It kinda feels comfy here with you."

"Definitely." said Peregrine as he gave her a short kiss before hearing the sound of truck tire approaching.

The two saw the two trucks coming, and hid behind the rock. As the truck passes by, Sofia quickly flew up, and unleashed a blast of light, just behind the second truck. Hearing the blast, the trucks sped up, and went off. Peregrine quickly went after them on land, using his superhuman speed to catch up, as Sofia took to the skies and eyed the convoy, making sure it doesn't escape.

The Kraang began to attack. One of the Kraangs on the truck started firing at Peregrine. However, his speed allowed him to dodge all the laser fire. He mocked the Kraang by blowing a raspberry, and then the Kraang got pissed. So, he pulled out a newly designed grenade, and threw it at Peregrine. Of course, he managed to dodge the grenade. But little did he knew something came out of it.

It was a purple blob, and it was moving at the same speed as Peregrine. It chased after the poor boy, causing him to run even faster. Luckily for him, Sofia was by his side, blasting the blob away.

"Thanks, baby!" said Peregrine as he continued the chase.

The Kraang sped up, trying to lose him. But Peregrine was still fast enough to catch them. The Kraang were too busy with Sofia and Peregrine, that they didn't notice a threat was nearby. One of the Kraang bots were shot with an arrow, and the other one was pulled out of the truck by Rapunzel's long hair. The truck would've flown off, if Jack hadn't froze it on place. As soon as the he froze its insides, Toothless quickly blasted the truck, making it explode, causing frozen pieces flew to the air. Sofia shielded all her friends with a light shield before anything could hit anyone.

"Blazing Falcon to Storm Rider, the last truck is heading your way." said Peregrine to his commlink.

"Roger that. Team 4 is ready." said Joe on the other side.

A few miles from the others were Joe, Kane, Vanellope, and Strawberry. They all looked kinda nervous, though. Kane pulled out a fusion power-up, and fused his kart and Vanellope's. The result was the Sugar Candy Cane. A kart with the exterior of the Sugar Cane, but the color pattern, decorations, and wheels of the Candy Kart. The two got on the fused kart. Kane was in front, while Van was behind.

"Guys, you think we can do this?" asked Strawberry.

"Relax. The others stopped the two trucks before I'm sure we can handle this." said Joe. "And besides, you have earth powers, for god's sake."

"True, true." said Strawberry. She stepped on a giant stone, and lifted it up as her transport.

And then the truck passed by, and the gang gave chase.

* * *

Time: 8:49 pm

Location: Santa Fe, New Mexico

Safety Level: Yellow

The Chitauri awaited. They were in front of a building, and there were quite a lot of them. They saw a light coming from the distance, and thought it was the Kraang. But what they saw was a bit unexpected, it was Eagle, In his white battle coat, wielding the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. His eyes were covered by the jacket's hood, and the jacket itself was unzipped. His face made him look like a vicious killer.

"Well, well, well, a couple of pricks." he said to the Chitauri. "How about a big bowl of FUCK YOU!"

Angered, one of the bad guys attacked. Little did he knew that Eagle was a master with his Keyblade. He jumped up, front flipped, and effortlessly sliced through the Chitaurian soldier. Seeing the kill, two more charged to retaliate. However, Eagle blocked one of the soldier's attack, and kicked the other's spear. When the first soldier tried to pierce him with his spear, Eagle quickly jumped on it, and stabbed the Chitaurian. He quickly pulled it out, and jump-slashed the other soldier's head, decapitating him.

Soon, all the other Chitaurian soldiers charged up at him. Seeing the upcoming threat, he got into his stance.

"This might be a problem." he said.

A soldier tried to jump him, but he slipped under, and sliced through the soldier's body as soon as he landed. As another was about to stab him in the back, it luckily missed. Eagle sliced off his spear, and threw the Keyblade to his head, decapitating him, and a few others. He heard another soldier coming at him from his left, so he quickly turned, and blocked the attack with his arms. Then he punched, kicked, stabbed the Chitaurian with his own spear, and jumped high as the Keyblade returned, and sliced the soldier's head off.

"Man. I'm slicing heads today." he said as he summoned his Keyblade back.

He was about to finish off the other soldiers, but then he heard footsteps. Not small human footsteps, loud, metal footsteps. He turned around, and saw the one thing that might scare the shit out of him:

The Destoryer.

"Well…shit."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Group 4 was chasing down the final truck down the highway. Luckily, Kane's aura blaster have some slime ammos for slowing the truck down.

"This is Sugar Cane! We're running out of room!" said Kane to his commlink. "Big Man! Get ready!"

"I already am." said Ralph on the other side of the commlink.

The truck tried to shake off the gang, moving to and fro. Kane and Vanellope tried blasting it down with the kart's blasters, but the truck was moving around too fast. Strawberry made a small crack on the floor to slow it down, but the truck just slipped over it. Joe tried electrocuting the truck, and he even threw in his electric bombs, but the truck was moving too fast.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Guys, let him go!" said Ralph on his commlink. "I got this."

Hearing that, the crew stopped chasing the truck. They let it go, and watched as it goes down the highway. The Kraang inside felt a bit relieved that the others stopped chasing them, only to find out why a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" yelled Ralph. His fists smashed the front of the truck, breaking the two Kraang bots, and stopping the truck.

"Heh, still got it."

"You sure do, Stinkbrain." said Vanellope as the rest of group 4 removed the mutagen from the truck.

However, they saw a white blur up on the night sky, flying in the direction the Kraang were. It flew by really fast. They were a little confused on what it is, though, until they get a message from their commlink.

"Guys, it's Ice Mountain. Eagle's in trouble. I'm flying to Santa Fe to help him out." said Victor.

"Be careful, water bottle." replied Joe.

"Okay, seriously!? Just because my codename is the name for a freaking water bottle!?"

"Alright! Alright! Chill, dude. Maybe Eagle can handle it."

He could, but not alone.

He was running down the streets of Santa Fe, avoiding the fire from the Destroyer's face. He seems a bit tired, so he decided to take to the rooftops, ninja style. The Destroyer tried firing him down from the rooftops, but it was too late, Eagle was no longer in its reach. He quickly ran off, back to where he started. But just as he was running, he saw the Destroyer, high in the sky, jumping to that exact spot.

"Shit." he said as he changed his direction.

But then, it was too late. The Destroyer jumped again, and landed in front of him.

"DOUBLE SHIT!" he yelled.

The Destroyer fired a burst which Eagle blocked with his Keyblade, sending him back. He quickly got back up, but the Destroyer was in front of him again. He covered his eyes just as it was about to shoot. But for a moment, it didn't. When he opened his eyes, he saw the megaton armor frozen. Turns out Victor had flown into the rescue.

"Thanks, Vic." said Eagle.

"No prob." replied Victor. "Mission accomplished."

"Yup. Let's head back to base and drink up some root beer."

"Good idea. I could use some root beer right now."

"Rad." and then he spoke to the others via commlink, telling them to return to the carrier that brought them there, as a sign that the mission has been completed.

* * *

_Ah, yes. The mission has been completed. They should rest up, there'll be more of those missions for them. What lies in the future for our favorite heroes? Find out in the next chapter!_

* * *

**So? Did you guys liked it? Please review, favorite, and follow, kay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me, Sea Eagle. I'm here with a rather interesting, and maybe confusing chapter for most of you. I'll just let you read and find out, okay? Enjoy**

* * *

_The crew has completed their first mission, and they're celebrating their first victory. As the time passes by, the team gains more experience, fighting alone, and together. Not to mention learning how to use the environment to their advantage. But how will they fare…if their leader isn't by their side?_

* * *

Time: 7:28 am

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

It was morning, 2 weeks after the first assembly. In Eagle's bedroom, Eagle and Star looked like they just, um….'had fun' last night. The two were still asleep. Ari, the youngest of the four, was playing by the window with his Squirtle. The two were playing blocks. Ari, and also the third born, Luna, really likes stacking blocks and making castles. Just then, he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He crawled to the window and saw Ralph, Vanellope, Elsa, and both of Elsa's kids: Julia, 4 years old, and Snow, about 1 year old.

"Day 15." said Ralph as he rode the Harley-Davidson motorcycle to the HQ's garage and hangar. He and the others were greeted by a bunch of Sea Eagle soldiers.

"Yeah. Good thing the arcade never opens on Mondays." said Vanellope. "And for a damn good reason too."

"But are you seriously sure I'm allowed to bring my kids here?" asked Elsa.

"Baby, it'll be alright. Eagle loves children." said Ralph.

"I wonder what uncle Eagle is like." said Julia.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you'll like him." replied her father. "He's a bit…tenacious."

And so, they took the elevator to the 40th floor. In there, they saw Ari, playing with his blocks, and Victor, who was watching him.

"Well you guys are early." he said.

"Hey, bro." replied Elsa.

"Hey, sis. I stayed here watching over the place, and the kids, with Joe, Kane, and Peregrine."

"Anything interesting you find?"

"Well, no. But Star was hella loud last night."

"Not in front of the babies, please."

Of course, they didn't understand. Nor were they listening. Snow as too busy hugging Ari, and Julia was playing with Twila.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Eagle had just woken up. He turned to Star, who was asleep, and kissed her forehead before stepping out of the bed and putting his clothes on. He worked his way to the table, and saw a file. As he opened the file, his face turned from happy to scared. Whatever the contents of the file was, he didn't liked it. He closed it, and walked out of his room, where he was greeted by Luna with a hug.

"Hi daddy." she said.

"Hey, my little moon." he replied, rubbing her head. He picked her up and gathered up with the others.

However, his mind is drifting away. During the entire day, he wasn't paying attention to anything, except his children. He looked confused, and scared. Whenever anyone asks what's wrong, he would tell them nothing is wrong, when he's really lying. He didn't want to burden his new team. But lemme tell you something, if he didn't tell them, then he would actually burden his team.

Or by that time, a team with no leader.

* * *

Time: 12:49 pm

Location: Sea Eagle HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

Every leaguer was present within the HQ, and Joe and Kane were sparring. Kane was using his new trademark Sugar Cane Wrist Laser Blades. He was able to block and dodge each of Joe's hits, but the jawbreaker themed racer didn't give up. He flew to the air, and threw a bunch of electrical bombs right down.

Kane quickly pulled out his blaster, and fired a slug aura, containing all the bombs before they explode. Joe swooped down, fired his wrist grapplers at Kane, and pulled him upwards. He swung him around, making him dizzy. Luckily, he still had enough consciousness to slice the rope off, launching him to the glass.

Outside of the dome, everyone was watching the battle. Though Eagle, who was in the observation deck, seemed a bit…..emo. He didn't speak to anyone all day. All he did was do his chores, which isn't that much. It's been a slow 3 days. No missions, but the gang still gathered around in the HQ, though.

"….It's time…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a video message on the computer. He got out of the deck, went to the computer, and checked it out. When he saw who it was, he dropped his jaw.

Princess Celestia. Yes, from My Little Pony.

"One million nopes." he said. He was just about to click delete, when all of a sudden, he heard loud screams. It didn't come from anyone, it came from his head. It was reminding him of what the cost may be if he chose to deny the mission. A massacre of innocent little horses.

"Stupid consciousness."

He opened the message, and played the video. It was the very co-leader of those goddamn ponies herself speaking.

"Hello there, Eagle. If you do not know me, I am Princess Celestia. My sister and I contacted you because we need your help. Equestria is about to be invaded, and the ponies are in danger of extinction. We tried to contact the Justice Rangers, but they denied our request because they hated us. Please, Eagle. You and your team are our last hope. Help us fight off this invader."

End transmission.

"Man. One half of me want them to burn in hell, and the other wants me to save them." he thought. Before he could think any further though, he was interrupted by his wife.

"You do know that if you chose to accept this mission, I will hate you, and possibly cheat on you with Andrew."

"I know you won't. I just do."

"Baby, you know I don't like these goddamn fucking ponies."

"And you know I don't either. But just think about it for a moment. What the fuck have they ever done to us?"

"Bronies."

"So? Different people have different taste. That's like saying you hate Frozen fanboys."

"But-….fine. But once you come back, you can probably expect me to make out with Andrew."

"Fine. But when you do, both of you can expect death by flamethrower."

And so, he put his battle coat on, and informed the league about the mission, and head off to Equestria.

* * *

Time: 3:50 pm

Location: Ponyville, Equestria

Safety Level: Orange

"Alright, you guys clear on your positions?" asked Eagle to his crew.

They all nodded, and head off to their stations.

They were just inside Princess Celestia's castle, discussing the plans for the defense. Eagle himself could believe what he did, and during the trip to the castle, he slapped himself in the face…twice.

If he didn't like the ponies, why did he accept the mission? Well, he had something else on his mind. Something that's been bothering him for the past 5 days. It's really disturbing him. He kept trying to find ways to distract himself from the idea. Video games, sparring, that sex he had with Star last night, everything. But he was still worried. Not about himself, but rather for the league.

"Hopefully, they'll do just fine without me" he mumbled. "Who knows how long I'll be gone…"

And so he stepped to the front of the castle, guarding the doors.

* * *

…_Why the fuck the ponies? That's all I have to say. Well, we'll see if the mission is a success, or if the ponies won't live to see another day. And what was on Eagle's mind? Who is this invader? Find out on the next chapter of Eagle's League._

* * *

**The entire league (and possibly the audience): why the fuck MLP?**

**Why the fuck not? Anyways, please review. And you'll be in for a shocker in the next chapter, trust me. And don't forget to answer the poll on my profile. Please?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there. So, i just wanna let you guys know. As of now, it is a few hours away to my 15TH BIRTHDAY! WHOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Will i be celebrating? Of course! But not with classmates, they're assholes. I'd rather spend them with my family, those whom i know and love for all these years. Hopefully, the 15th year of my life won't be like the 15th year of Sonic's life. We all know how that turned out. Yes, i was referring to Sonic 06.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

_As our heroes patrol the pony filled town, Eagle was in their royal castle, pondering about something. It seems he's rather worried about what may come in the future. But is he worried because of himself? And who is this mysterious invader? Find out now on Eagle's League!_

* * *

Time: 4:15 pm

Location: Ponyville, Equestria

Safety Level: Orange

Eagle stayed sharp in front of the castle. His Keyblade held tightly, his Hidden Blades ready to burst from his wrist and stab the enemy, his new gun, holstered on his right leg for his left hand, ready to be triggered. However, his head was just not in the game. He pulled out his gun, just to look at it. It was a special gun. He remembered of how he got it.

*flashback, 3 days ago*

The crew was just finished for the day. They stopped a mechanical outbreak just an hour ago, and decided to celebrate at Tapper's. They had fun, drinking root beer, sharing laughs, and arm wrestling. Even the girls got in on the arm wrestling. It only took these guys two weeks to fully bond. Two weeks for them to turn from normal friends to brothers and sisters. Eagle decided to make a toast for the crew.

"Alright, for the past few days, my life changed. I was once a normal teenage boy, with an extraordinary friend, now I have my own team to rival my extraordinary friend. You guys changed my life so much, and you're all such great company. To the league!"

"To the league!" yelled his fellow leaguers before chugging their root beers down.

"And we'd like to return the favor. For being a good friend and leader." said Kane. He then gave him a present box.

A little surprised, he opened it, and saw a silver revolver, but a bit bigger than normal guns. He was amazed at the new gun.

"It's got several type of bullets." said Kane. "Normal fire, smoke pellets, electric shock, and even grappler. You only got 8 shots each, though, except for grappler."

"Thanks, guys." he said. "I'll cherish this for as long as I live."

"To the league!" said Kane.

"To the league!" yelled out his fellow leaguers.

*end flashback*

"To the league…" he mumbled.

But then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her wife.

"Eagle? You there?" said Star through the commlink

"Star. Sorry, baby. I'm gonna guess you're not cheating on me?" replied Eagle.

"Of course not. I don't like Andrew like that. And besides, I love you too much."

"Heheh. Told ya. Love you too, baby."

"Anyways, I called to tell you something. I was gonna skype with Anna, but she wasn't online. I thought she might be with Smoke on a mission, but when I tracked her down, you wouldn't believe where she is."

"Where?

"Ponyville, Equestria."

Eagle was surprised. What was Anna doing in Equestria? Was she the one leading the attack, or was she misunderstood? Just as Star was about to speak again, Joe joined the line.

"Eagle, it's Joe. I think you might wanna know who I just found." he said.

"Who?"

"Deadpool and Grimlock."

And Eagle was now even more surprised. Deadpool and Grimlock was in on this too? Perhaps these three aren't the only ones…

"They're not the only ones here." said Joe. "I interrogated them. They said there are 7 of them."

"Got it." said Eagle. "Star, you heard that?"

"Tracking down every Justice Ranger in Ponyville. I'll send the coordinates to you." replied Star.

She quickly traced down their badges, and found out their location is a little…dangerous.

"Eagle, you might not like the situation you're in."

"Why not?"

"…..Because they're right around you."

Eagle got confused, but a few seconds later, he wasn't confused anymore.

He was surrounded by Raph, Anna, Mordecai, Rigby, and Smoke himself.

Suddenly his emotion changed from fear to anger, to disappointment, and back to fear again, all in a fraction of a second. The man in charge stepped up in front of the rest of his crew, and spoke to Eagle himself.

"So, you planned this behind my back?" said Eagle.

"You planned THAT behind my back?" replied Smoke, referring to the patrol of Ponyville.

"Why are you doing this?"

"They're starting to get annoying. I can't stand the idea of them existing anymore."

"Then snap out of it. This is not you, and I know it."

"You snap out of it first. We all know beyond anything you wouldn't protect these damn ponies."

"We all know you wouldn't kill them."

"Shut up. Why bother stopping me? In the press of a button, the bombs all seven of us set up will blow off, taking down the town."

"A press of a button, huh? That's all the time I need."

"Guys, get him."

And so, the other four went up to Eagle. Luckily, he was prepared. He quickly pulled out his gun, and blasted a smoke pellet, blinding the four. They couldn't see anything. They tried to use their hearing, but Eagle's footsteps were very light, it's like he wasn't even walking.

Suddenly, they heard a drop.

Mordecai was right next to the source, and as he walked over to it, he saw Anna, unconscious.

And then a blur passed by behind him.

"Mordecai!?" jolted Rigby. He became a little scared at the situation he's in. A few seconds later, he wasn't feeling scared, or…anything really. Eagle knocked him out with a punch, and fired a knock out dart at Raphael's neck from his new gun. He quickly lost consciousness, and fell to the ground.

When the smoke clears, all that's left was Eagle, bare-handed, and 4 Justice Rangers, knocked out. Smoke's anger rose as he drew out his new blade, crafted out of Adamantium, Vibranium, and Energon. Seeing this, Eagle summoned his Keyblade, and prepared to battle. But before the fight, Eagle used his commlink to contact the league.

"Guys, it's Eagle. Smoke's the one attacking the place." he said. "He and a few others placed some bombs all over the place. Track them down and defuse them. NOW!"

"Roger that!" said everyone on the other side.

"Good." replied Eagle. "Let's end this, Smoke."

"Indeed." said Smoke.

The two got into their stances, and prepared for battle.

* * *

Time: 4:47 pm

Location: Ponyvile, Equestria

Safety Level: Orange

Kane finally defused the final bomb after 30 minutes of searching. He was gathered up with the other members of the league, and two hostages all tied up.

"That's the last one." he said in relief.

"Right on time, too." said Hiccup.

"Let's get back to the castle. See how Eagle's holding up." said Sofia.

"You might wanna hurry about that." said a strange voice.

They all looked at the source of the voice, and saw Rainbow, hovering above them.

"I just saw Smoke in the castle. He and Eagle are fighting it out right now!" she said.

"No wonder he knew all about this shit." replied Peregrine.

"Guys! He's in trouble!" said Joe. "We better get there now!"

And so, they all blasted off to the castle.

In the courtyard of said castle, Eagle and Smoke battle it out. The battle was fast paced, they were literally flying everywhere! The two repeatedly strike and block each other's attacks. Eagle tried firing Ragnarok beams, but Smoke managed to fly away from them. He then threw his blade at Eagle, disarming him. He launched a fireball at him, sending him to the ground, and threw a bunch of knifes made from the same thing his blade was crafted from, and they all trapped his neck, arms, and legs.

"Give up, Eagle." said Smoke.

"Not in my life!" replied Eagle. He then teleported away to his Keyblade, and grabbed it.

"What!?"

"You think I could only make my Keyblade come to my hand? I can do it vice versa too, you know!?"

He then charged at Smoke, striking him. The 19 year old was able to block every strike, but he was exhausted. A 30 minute fight was sure to bring him down. The problem is he got too exhausted. He lost his focus for a second, and bam! He was hit all over with the Keyblade. The barrage ended up sending him to the air. Eagle decided to finish him off. He pulled out his gun and fired a knock out dart.

As Smoke landed on the ground, the dart took a full effect on him. He was fully unconscious.

"Phew, that was close." he said. "Sorry, bro. But it had to be done."

Luckily, the crew arrived on time to pick him, and the rest of his crew up.

* * *

Time: 5:31 pm

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

The crew had just returned to the HQ, cheering on their mission clearance. Smoke and the others were dropped back off at the Justice Ranger HQ. They all got back to their beanbags, and goofed off.

"Well, if you guys need me, I'm gonna go order some pizza." said Eagle as he went to the telephone.

Since he wasn't going to his room, and Star is playing with the kids, Joe snooped into his room to find some secrets that Eagle may be keeping from them. He walked in without getting noticed by any other member of the league, and he started snooping. He checked everywhere for anything. The closet, under the bed, the bath room, but he didn't find anything…except a used condom under the bed.

He was about to sneak out, when he saw a file on the table. He opened it, and read its contents.

"Project Over 9000. Objective: to give the person the ability to match a special team of heroes. I think this is what Eagle said about trying to rival the Justice Rangers alone. Let's see, procedure: insertion of chip containing special software, and wires connected to chip, along with the injection of code? Possible final result: increased senses, regeneration, invisibility, hacking ability, wow. These pictures look a little scary."

He was about to put it down, until he read the last section.

"Side effect: coma. Duration of coma can last up to…."

As he read how long the coma was gonna be, his face was filled with surprise, confusion, and anger.

"Execution date…..tomorrow."

In his own anger, he didn't simply sneak out of his room, he kicked the door open. Eagle had just finished ordering pizza when he heard the slam. Everyone heard it, actually. Eagle quickly ran up to him.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled. "And what were you doing in my room!?"

Joe didn't reply. He simply threw the file at him. Eagle was rather surprised at his anger, and he was kinda, well, scared.

"Why didn't you tell me about the project!?" he yelled.

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't want you guys to know…"

"Know what!? THAT YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE US FOR TWO MONTHS!?"

"Look, why are you getting so worked up about this!?"

"Because you're our leader! You can't just do this behind our backs!"

"I wasn't doing it behind your backs!"

"Then why didn't you tell us? Hmm!? Eagle, this is serious! We've only been assembled for two weeks, and you're already leaving us! What if we have to go on missions we can't complete!?"

"Well, look at what you've done in two weeks!"

"That's because we had a captain, Eagle. Someone to calm us down. Someone to help us when we're having difficulties. Someone who knows the field better than we do. You're leaving us with a huge responsibility that we're not ready for! A team with no leader is like a ship without a captain! You can't do this to us!"

"…I'm sorry, Joe. But it had to be done."

And just like that, Joe was now filled with hatred. He felt confused, and didn't know what to do. And in anger, he walked into his room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

The other leaguers were all looking a bit scared and confused. All they did was try to get their attention away from all the drama.

Eagle just stood there, motionless, looking at the file. And he thought to himself 'What will happen to the league while I'm gone?'

* * *

_So that's what's bothering him. Well, that is all for now. But what will happen next? Hmm? How will the team fare without their leader? What lies ahead of them in their future? Find out in the next and final chapter to the first saga of this epic series!_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Big shocker, told ya. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last of the opening saga. Don't worry, there will be more to this amazing story. There are 5 more sagas, and the final saga to the Eagle's League. Trust me, this won't be the end of it. And, due to request, the first saga i will be doing is "A Wrecker's Legend" followed by "Royal Flush" so you guys have that to expect. Don't worry, i'll post it right after the 5th Fight Night, which is SUPERMAN VS THOR!**

**And by the way, if you're curious about what lies ahead in the final chapter of this opening period of the story, try to remember that question at the beginning of this story. That'll give you a clue. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. I'll see you soon.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Eagle here. Just wanna let you know that IT'S MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES! Anyway, happy birthday to me, and this is the final chapter of the first saga. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, there will be more. I'll try to focus on this story as much as i can, and update daily. So anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_Eagle is now torn. He had chosen a path that will have him abandoning his comrades. However, they disagreed with him. They wished that he didn't ditch them out just like that. But it was too late, the man made his choice. How will it turn out? Find out on this final chapter of the first saga._

* * *

Time: 10:26 am

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

High atop the HQ, Eagle sat down on the edge of the building. The boy looked through the clouds. The skies were dark that day, and so was Eagle's mind. He had thoughts about this. His children cried last night at the thought of not seeing their father for a rather long time. He thought about them, about how Star will have to take care of them without him.

But he was more concerned for his teammates. Without a leader, evil forces will see them as a weak target, a sitting duck if you may. How will they survive without a leader? Well, a good one, of course. Just as he was thinking, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You okay?"

As he turned, he saw the man who attacked Ponyville himself.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. Sorry about yesterday. My action-addicted instincts got the better of me."

"It's okay, it's okay. I would've done the same if I were you."

"Yeah. Burger?"

"No thanks. I'm not allowed to eat until I wake up."

"Okay. So, tell me. Why exactly do you wanna go through with this? Other than trying to match up to the Justice Rangers?"

However, Eagle just became quiet. He didn't know how to respond. Even though the words were in his head, he couldn't speak. But he did try.

"...Darkness isn't something you can destroy. It is only something you can hold back." he said. "The Justice Rangers is strong enough to do that. But my league can only do it with my help."

"So you're leaving them just like that?" replied Smoke. "To die?"

"Smoke, any of the leaguers dying is the last thing I want. But what makes you think they won't be able to survive out there without my help?"

"What do you mean?"

"There comes a time when you stumble upon a secret, battle enemies, and face problems that only you can handle. I want them to be ready for it. That's why I'm leaving them. So they can adapt. So that they can reach their full potential without my help."

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"They can handle it, bro. I know they can."

And then…silence.

* * *

Time: 11:59 am

Location: a chamber, with a bed in the middle (Unkown)

Safety Level: Green

Eagle, Star, and all their children were in the chamber where Project Over 9000 was going to happen. Eagle hugged his children one last time before leaving them for a long time.

"Please come back daddy." said Twila.

"Why are you doing this?" said Clyde.

"Daddy, don't go." said Luna.

"Daddy." said Ari.

Seeing all his kids sad about his leaving, he cried a bit. But he won't be leaving for long. He knew he'd come back to his beloved children, and he promised them that.

"Kids, listen to me. You have to be strong, okay? Daddy will be back soon." he said to them. "Watch over your mom, and don't fight, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." they all replied in unison.

"I love you all so much." he then gave them one final hug before turning to his wife.

"I'm gonna miss you." she said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." he replied. "And even if you feel lonely, you can always find me here."

"Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise In the name of god."

"I love you, Eagle."

"I love you too, Star."

And then they kissed, for one last time. Eagle was just about to step to the bed, until he heard a bunch of footsteps. He turned around, and saw the league itself.

"Eagle, don't leave us!" said Joe.

"I'm sorry guys. But this had to be done."

"Why?" asked Sofia.

"Because there's a giant threat out there, guys. A threat that I can't face, that we all can't face, in this condition. I do this so WE can all become stronger."

"We?" asked Joe.

"By the time I wake up, I want you all to accomplish amazing feats." replied Eagle. "I want you to become stronger than when I see you know, okay? I know you can."

"Well, what if we can't?" yelled Hiccup. "What if by the time you wake up we're all dead?"

"…Remember that question you guys asked me? 2 weeks ago? Why did I pick you guys, the total underdogs? Well, I'll tell you. I picked you guys because I see potential. I see strength, beyond my own imagination. It's inside you, and I know it. The only way for you to unleash that potential is for you to achieve it, on your own."

No one replied. They were all silent at Eagle's speech.

"And…not only that, but when I look at you guys, I felt…like I was with my own people. I tried to be with one of you, I shared everything I know, shared some laughs with you guys, all because when I'm with you, I feel different. I know it's only two weeks, but I grew attached to you guys. I wouldn't dare to do this if it would mean your deaths. I'd be devastated if you guys were dead. That's why I want you guys to be strong. Please. I care about you."

Once again, no one replied. But this time, Sofia ran up to Eagle, and hugged him, with tears running down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro."

With a sad face, he hugged back.

"I'll miss you too."

And then Elsa went up to hug him, and then Peregrine, Joe, and then everyone, even Ralph. They all had tears running down their faces, at the thought that their leader was going away for a long time.

"Promise us you'll come back." said Sofia.

"Promise." replied Eagle.

And with that, they all stopped hugging, still with tears on their faces.

"Goodbye, guys. I'll be back soon." said Eagle.

He then stepped up to the bed in the chamber. But before getting on it, and proceeding with the operation, he took off his shirt, and turned to his crew. He had both a tear and a smile on his face. Without thinking, he gave them his signature assassin's hand gesture, and said his signature phrase.

"Peace…to all my people."

And with that, he stepped on the bed. Star was right beside him, pressing the big red button, and then a human size lid for the bed slowly went down. Eagle closed his eyes, and took breathes while his teammates watch with sadness. They all kept their eyes on him, one last time, before the lid finally reaches the bed.

And thus, Project Over 9000 had begun.

* * *

_And so, Eagle isolated himself from his team, falling into a coma for months. His last words encouraged his team to reach their potential, to keep strong and become stronger until he returns. What lies in the future for our heroes? Well find out in the next saga of this epic tale, A Wrecker's Legend. Coming soon, and I mean VERY soon._

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to follow me because i'll be posting A Wrecker's Legend pretty soon, right after the Fight Night entry on SUPERMAN VS THOR! Anyways, that's the end of this saga of this story, there will be more to come.**

**My name is Sea Eagle, and this has been Eagle's League: The Beginning.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
